Evil Magic
by Aleaia Belial Riddle
Summary: Harry gets in truble at Hogwarts and cast a spell on Voldemort that made a scar on his face also. At this same time Harry becomes evil. Who knows what can happen now that the world is under harry and Voldemorts power? Read on and you will find out.....


CHAPTER 1  
  
  
(a/n: This is the first story I have writen for Harry Potter so it may not be as good as others that you might have read. Also I might take long to write a nexts story because of school and stuff, so be prepared. Wish me luck!)  
  
  
It was the first day of Harry Potters 7th year at Hogwarts. This day he went right to the huge hollow tree that had been his and his friends hiding place for the last 2 years. At last he saw his best friends. Ron, Hermione and Kaika. Kaikawas a new girl that had come the year befor. She was beautifull or so Harry thought. She had eyes the color of green emeralds of the deepest sea and hair that was as black as the fur on a leapord, so rare. Harry thought that she was the most wonderful person in the whole world and he secretly had a big crush on her. He had thought about that subject all last summer and had come to the desision that he would tell her that he loved her and he thought she would always be the one for him. But now that she was right there his curage had shrunk from 99.9% to 23.6%. He knew he would tell her, but not just yet.   
  
They waited till all the other younger kids had gone and then went to the boats. And to there suprise they were on the boat that Hagrid drove. On the way over they talked.  
  
"Harry tell Hagrid what we were talking about back there at the tree," said Ron.  
  
"Uhhh...well we were talking about...eerrrr," stutered Harry. He had been watching Kaika and had not heard a word that they had said.  
  
"Here," said Kaika."We were atlking about the Dragons of the West. I've heard that one of them is your little baby, so says Hermione."  
  
"Yep," said Hermione."Thats what I heard and I thought you might want to know."  
  
"Oh. I hope he is a doin ok there. The last time me saw him was years ago. When me saw him last he was a perfictly fine in a health," said Hagrid.  
  
After that they were at the castle. They said bye to him and then went inside to get out of the rain. Once inside they ran to their table to eat becuase they were all starving. As always they had to wait for the 1st years to be sorted. But this year there were 2 new girls in their 7th years too that were being sorted. They were Aleaia Belial Riddle and Melissa Belial Riddle, and they were both sorted into Slytherin and for once in Harrys life he saw some people being happy about being sorted into that house. After being stuffed with food they went up to their dormitories to get things organized.  
  
After Harry was done unpacking he sat on his bed and said to Ron"I feel like such a stupid head."  
  
"Why," asked Ron.  
  
"Because when we were over by the tree I was watching Kaika that I did not know what you guys were talking about, and when we were talking to Hagrid I had nothing to say, and then she took over like I had no idea about who I was in my life,"said Harry.  
  
"Why do you have a cwush on her you witle baby. I feel sowy for you,"said Ron  
  
"Stop talking baby talk you idiot!"said Harry. After that Ron finished unpacking and they went down stairs to the common room.  
  
They were waiting for the girls to come down when Ron's sister Ginny came up to them.  
  
She said"Why do you always hang out in the common room?  
  
"Because its called a common room and that means it is common for people to come here which leads to the quesstion why are you here?"said Ron. He wispered to Harry"I think I got her this time."  
  
"Your a jerk!" she yelled, then stomped off to her friends on the other side of the room. Ron and Harry high fived each other and then noticed the girls coming down stairs.   
  
They walked over to them and Ron said"Hi honey," and pecked Hermione on the cheak.   
  
She laughed and then said seriosly"Don't do that in public!" They all broke out laughing histericaly. Hermione and Ron had been together for the last year and a half. They were a lovely couple Harry thought. Then all of the sudden he said without knowing it"Kaika, I have been wanting to tell you this for the last year, and it is now that I love you." There was silence in the room around Harry and all he could see was Kaika. Then he leaned in to kiss her and when he did she kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too," she said to him.  
  
Then there was a scream as the painting of the fat lady was riped in half and in jumped two girls. They flew to the top of the room without brooms. They both had black hair and white eyes because the spell they were doing was a hard one and Harry had only done it once in his 6th year.  
  
Some kid yelled"Hey arn't they from Slytherin?" Sure enough they were the new girls Aleaia and Melissa.  
  
"Kamita'ra junena legseya geoge la bedeli hjsgoas!" the two sisters yelled. All of the sudden there was a strong forse and all the kids were thrown to the wall. Then there was a blinding light and a form appeared at the floor. As soon as the light went away Harry could see the figure clearly and drew out his wand and pointed it at it.  
  
"Voldemort," he said. Yes. He was right. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Harry. Its nice to see you again, though you won't be here for long. You are looking right at your death right now," said Voldemort.  
  
"No I am not. You are a jack ass and it's the other way around, you are going to die not me," said Harry. And the dewl began. A huge forse went through Harrys body and he yelled"Comantana," and a bolt of lightning flew out of his wand and landed on Voldemorts head. It made a scar on his forehead that would be there forever. Harry turned around and his friends saw a new deepness in his eyes. An evil deepness.  
  



End file.
